In Love With Sensei
by Zoetrope 20
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke―ketua berandalan sekolah jatuh cinta kepada seorang guru cantik yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Namun, bukankah percintaan murid dan guru dilarang? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan cintanya?


"Selama _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ pergi ke London, Haruno Sakura-_chan_ akan tinggal disini untuk mengurusmu.. Sasuke-_kun_!" Ucap girang Uchiha Mikoto―ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke sekaligus istri dari Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke langsung terkejut dan menatap tak percaya kedua orang tuanya "hn? Ke-kenapa?"

"Hmm.. Begini Sasu-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_ sekarang sedang tak ada tempat tinggal dan juga Sakura-_chan_ adalah putri dari sahabat Kaa-san jadi _Kaa-san_ menawari Sakura-_chan_ tinggal disini sekaligus mengurusimu karena _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ada panggilan pekerjaan dari Jii-san mu Sasu-_chan_!" Jelas Mikoto panjang lebar sembari memeluk erat Haruno Sakura yang tersenyum karenanya.

Alis Sasuke menyerngit "tapi aku dan err Haruno-_san_―"

"Laki-laki dan perempuan? Tenang saja Sasuke! Sakura sudah dewasa dan juga ia hanya beda setahun dengan Itachi" potong Fugaku yang sedari tadi diam.

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke melotot tak percaya "d-dia beda setahun dengan Itachi?" Kembali, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang juga memperhatikan dirinya "dia seperti seumuran denganku"

Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengarnya lalu menyipitkan kedua matanya―sembari masih tersenyum "begitukah Uchiha-_kun_? Ah perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura salam kenal ya.. Dan maafkan wajahku yang mungkin seperti anak-anak ini" Sakura mengulurkan lengan kanannya untuk berjabat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat senyuman lembut dan jabatan tangan itu merona tipis―sangat tipis hingga tak terlihat lalu ia membalas jabatan itu sembari membuang wajah tampannya "hn"

Dan begitulah pertemuan pertama mereka. Apakah mereka tahu? Pertemuan ini akan menjadi sebuah takdir yang akan mengikat mereka berdua dan sang ilahi 'lah yang mengetahui.

.

.

**In Love With Sensei**

**.**

**Au, ooc, typo, eyd dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**A Shoujo Fiction. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

_Prefektur Shinjuku, Tokyo Japan. Uchiha's house, Saturday 08.20 _

KRING.. KRING..

Suara alarm jam berdering menandakan agar sang pemilik untuk bergegas bangun.

Sasuke―sang pemilik dari jam alarm itu terbagun dari mimpi indahnya lalu mematikan deringan dari jam alarm itu "alarm berisik"

Masih belum bangun dari ranjangnya, Sasuke kembali memejamkan kedua mata onyxnya namun―

"UCHIHA-_KUN_? BANGUNLAH INI SUDAH SIANG DAN KAU HARUS SEKOLAH! SARAPAN SUDAH AKU SIAPKAN" teriakan seorang gadis yang langsung membuat kedua mata _onyx_ nya langsung terbuka sepenuhnya.

Sasuke mengucek kasar matanya "_urusai_!". Sasuke pun bangkit dari ranjang _king size_ nya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandinya sembari membawa anduk yang ada disebelah kamar mandinya itu.

.

.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan tubuh proposional dan molek gadis cantik yang ada didepannya itu.

Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang tergerai panjang sepundak itu. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu memakai kemeja panjang berwarna putih dan rok _cream_ diatas lutut membuatnya terlihat dewasa dan elegan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berpikiran 'liar' tentang wanita apalagi tentang gadis ini. Sasuke adalah ketua berandalan namun ia tak pernah melakukan _sex_ atau semacam itu karena memang dirinya tak terlalu menyukainya. Namun, untuk Sakura, Sasuke merasa otaknya terpenuhi dengan hal-hal yang berbeda jauh dengan sifatnya hanya karena memperhatikan tubuh indahnya ini―

―jika terus seperti ini, mungkin Sasuke tak bisa menahannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikan tubuhku, Uchiha-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mencuci piring itu.

Merasa tertangkap basah, Sasuke membuang muka lalu kembali memakan sup tomat yang ia yakini buatan Sakura itu.

'lezat' itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke namun sulit untuk diungkapkan karena gengsinya yang setinggi langit itu.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-_kun_ aku harus pergi sekarang juga.. Kau hanya perlu membersihkan piring itu dan kunci pintunya jika kau berangkat sekolah" ucap Sakura kalem sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu melanjutkan kembali fokus memakan makanan favoritnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat anggukan setuju dari Sasuke langsung melesat pergi.

"Ini sungguh lezat"

.

.

_Tokyo International School, Tokyo Japan. Saturday 09.30._

Sasuke menguap bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu guru baru yang akan datang hari ini.

Diumumkan bahwa guru baru itu akan menggantikan Kurenai―yang sebelumnya bekerja sebagai guru biologi tersebut. Karena Kurenai sudah melahirkan dan Asuma―suami dari Kurenai tak ingin terjadi hal-hal negatif pada Kurenai, akhirnya Kurenai memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari SMA yang bernama Tokyo International School ini lalu memfokuskan ke-anaknya itu.

Baiklah kembali kecerita, Sasuke kembali menguap bosan dan datanglah gadis cantik bersurai pirang ia mendatanginya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Orang tuamu ke London eh? Orang tuaku juga! Semoga mereka tetap selamat, ne?" Ucap gadis cantik yang bername tag dijasnya Hyuuga Shion itu sembari tersenyum manis.

Sasuke menatapnya sekilas lalu memakaikan sebuah _earphone_ dikedua telinganya sembari menutup mata "hn"

Shion tersenyum miris melihatnya lalu bergelayut dilengan Sasuke sembari menyenderkan kepalanya "aku mencintaimu" dan Shion tahu Sasuke tak akan mendengarkannya―walau tak memakai _earphone_ sekalipun namun ia memantapkan hatinya untuk tak menyerah, dan jika harus menyerah, Shion akan melihat dulu Sasuke bahagia dengan pasangannya dan setelah itu ia―Shion akan meninggalkan Sasuke selamanya.

Sasuke yang merasa lengannya digelayuti oleh lengan lain yang lengannya lebih mungil darinya dan pundaknya yang terasa berat itu membuka kedua mata onyx nya "hn, menjauh―"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san_"

Suara lembut yang tak asing untuknya mengalun ditelinganya, membuat Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap sumber dari suara lembut yang tak asing itu.

Dan kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar melihat siapa orang yang mempunyai suara itu. Kemeja putih, rok cream diatas lutut memperlihat kaki jenjang yang putih porselen, dan rambut merah muda sepundak yang tergerai indah yang dihiasi oleh bando merah itu dengan poni yang dikepinggirkan. Tak salah lagi dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang belum 24 jam ini tinggal dirumahnya ini. Gadis yang memiliki sifat yang selalu membuat Sasuke terpukau olehnya. Dan gadis ini sekarang adalah―

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura. Guru biologi baru kalian.. _Yoroshiku_"

―guru barunya yang tak pernah Sasuke sangka.

.

.

Siswa laki-laki maupun perempuan terpukau oleh penampilan sekaligus aura yang terpancar dari Haruno Sakura ini. Penampilan Sakura yang berbeda dengan guru wanita lain itu membuat siswa laki-laki terpesona olehnya.

Sedangkan untuk siswa perempuan, mereka merasa Sakura memiliki aura yang indah terpancar darinya. Dan siswa perempuan hanya bisa menggigit jari karena aura indah itu.

Dan untuk Uchiha Sasuke, ia hanya mematung menatap tak percaya gadis yang memiliki pesona indah itu menjadi guru barunya tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, lalu menduduki dirinya dikursi guru yang tersedia "lebih baik waktu setengah jam ini untuk perkenalan lebih dalam dari saya ne? Saya lulusan dari universitas Osaka jurusan keguruan, umur saya 20 tahunan, saya selalu mengikuti jalur aksel dan karena itulah saya lulus S1 diumur saya yang 20 tahun ini"

Jawaban Sakura seolah menjawab sebagian dari pertanyaan mereka membuat mereka semakin tercengang dan terpukau olehnya.

Seorang siswa mengacungkan lengannya "etto apakah Haruno-_sensei_ mempunyai kekasih?"

Para siswa termasuk Sasuke menatap Sakura penasaran dan rasa keinginan tahuan yang tinggi. Siapa yang tak ingin dengan Sakura 'sih?

Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu tersenyum lembut "saya tidak mempunyai waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu"

Dan para siswa laki-laki bersorak girang olehnya―kecuali Sasuke yang menjaga gengsi, Chouji yang terus memakan makanannya tanpa memperhatikan apapun, dan Shikamaru yang fokus didunia _wonderland _'nya.

.

.

TING TONG

Bel sekolah dari Konoha International School itupun berbunyi. Siswa dan siswi langsung membereskan peralatan tulis mereka dan langsung pergi ke tujuannya masing-masing.

Terlihat Sasuke yang membereskan peralatan tulisnya itu dengan cepat. Naruto―sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dari kecil itu menyerngit heran melihatnya.

"_Teme_? Ada apa? Kau seperti kesetanan"

Ucapan polos dari pemuda bersurai kuning jabrig itu membuat Sasuke langsung mendelik tak suka dan langsung men-deathglare-nya "berisik kau _dobe_"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya lalu melipat kedua lengannya dibelakang kepala kuningnya "yasudahlah~ ah apa kau tahu _teme_? Hari ini geng dari sekolah sebelah menantang kita untuk battle"

"Hn? Batalkan _dobe_! Sekarang aku ada urusan" Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang terlihat menganga tak percaya.

"_T-TEME_ MENOLAK?!" Seru Naruto tak percaya membuat teman-teman sekelasnya itu langsung men-deathglare-nya.

Naruto menyengir tanpa dosa membuat teman-teman sekelasnya itu geram sekaligus tak tega secara bersamaan.

"Na-naruto-_kun_? A-ayo kita pu-pulang" ajakan gagap dari gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang membuat Naruto kembali menyengir dan menerima ajakkan dari pacarnya itu.

"Ne, Hinata-_chan_.. Tak biasanya _teme_ menolak tantangan dari sekolah lain.. Ada apa dengannya ya" gumaman Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut.

Ya. Jika ada tantangan dari siapapun, Sasuke pasti akan menyetujuinya dengan semangat 45. Namun, untuk saat ini sepertinya berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Mu-mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ ada urusan penting.. Na-naruto-_kun_ juga jangan terlalu memaksanya" ucap Hinata bijak membuat Naruto sedikit tersipu dengan kebijakan dan kedewasaan kekasihnya tersebut.

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata erat dan menyengir polos "aku semakin mencintaimu! Hinata-_chan_!" Sungguh, Uzumaki Naruto bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang amat bijak dan dewasa itu. Tidak pro ataupun kontra. Gadis itu selalu netral menanggapi masalah apapun.

Dan untuk Hyuuga Hinata, ia hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya dibahu sang kekasihnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

Sakura menyerngit melihat Sasuke yang berada didepannya―diruang guru ini "ada apa Uchiha-_kun_? Apa kau butuh sesuatu hm?" Tanyanya lembut sembari tersenyum keibuan.

Uchiha Sasuke hendak terpesona oleh kecantikan alami dari guru barunya itu, namun Sasuke menghela napas dan menatap tajam Sakura yang masih tersenyum keibuan "hn, kenapa kau tak bilang kepadaku jika kau bekerja disini sebagai guru"

"Kau tidak menanyakannya Uchiha-_kun_ dan sopanlah kepada gurumu sendiri, Uchiha-_kun_!" balas Sakura kalem masih dengan senyuman keibuannya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, lalu mencondongkan tubuh tegapnya kepada Sakura yang duduk ditempat duduk guru "aku tidak akan pernah sopan denganmu, Sakura-_sensei_? Aku tidak menyukai pekerjaanmu ini!"

Karena ruangan guru yang sepi ini membuat Sasuke lebih leluasa dan Sakura merutukinya "maaf saja Uchiha-_kun_ aku tidak membutuhkan pendapatmu itu" Sakura pun berdiri, dan menjauh dari Sasuke untuk menjaga jarak darinya "dan sekali lagi aku katakan, sopanlah kepada gurumu sendiri! Uchiha-_kun!_"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu membalikan tubuh tegapnya membuat Sakura tak bisa melihat ekspresi dari pemuda tampan ketua dari berandalan sekolah itu "aku akan membuatmu keluar dari sekolah ini" ucap Sasuke serius yang membuat Sakura sontak terkejut namun langsung terkendali.

"Dan aku tak akan pernah membuat itu terjadi.. Tak akan pernah" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan tenang dan datar membuat Sasuke terkejut karenanya.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkejut dan terpaku disaat bersamaan, Sakura membalikan tubuh proposionalnya dan tersenyum lembut "pulanglah Uchiha-_kun_.. Ini hampir malam, dan ruang guru sebentar lagi akan dikunci oleh satpam" dan Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang semakin terkejut dengan ucapan serta senyuman lembut itu.

"Tadi dia datar sekarang menjadi lembut? Menarik" Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

.

.

_Prefektur Shinjuku, Tokyo Japan. Uchiha's house, Saturday 21.30._

Sasuke menyerngit dan kembali melihat jam didinding kamarnya yang ber-cat dark blue tersebut "Tck, dimana dia? Ini sudah malam" Sasuke berdecak kesal dan menatap jendela kamarnya yang langsung menghadap jalanan tersebut dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir.

Terdengar suara mobil _Ferrari_ berwarna hitam yang terhenti didepan rumah miliknya yang tak besar dan tak kecil tersebut. Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan terdiam sebentar didepan pintu utama. Sasuke merasa ia sedikit ragu namun rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar. Sasuke pun membuka sedikit pintu utama rumahnya tersebut dan kedua mata _onyx_ nya melebar terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Sakura dengan pria tampan bersurai merah itu sedang berpelukan. _**Ber-peluk-kan**_. Bold, underline, dan Italic sudah menekankan apa yang terjadi.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal karenanya karena melihat Sakura yang membalas pelukan dari pria tersebut. Pria yang sepertinya dokter―karena memakai jas putih seperti dokter itu melepaskannya dan mencium kening Sakura lalu mengucapkan suatu hal yang tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Entah mengapa hati Sasuke berkelut kesal karena melihat itu. Ia merasa ingin menonjok wajah _baby face_ pria itu dan membawa Sakura untuk menjadi miliknya selamanya.

Sasuke pun mengacak rambut pantat ayamnya itu dan terdengar pertanyaan dari gadis yang membuat jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan acara mengacak rambutnya tersebut "Uchiha-_kun_? Kau belum tidur?

"Hn, siapa pria tadi?" Tanya Sasuke datar mencoba untuk tak mengungkapkan emosinya tersebut.

"Teman lamaku" jawab Sakura singkat, padat, dan jelas membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal dengannya.

"Hn? Jika hanya teman lama mengapa kau menerima pelukan itu dan ciuman itu, eh?"

Sakura menyerngit dan menatap tajam Sasuke "Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa! Dan jangan urusi urusanku!" Bentak Sakura lantang entah karena apa membuat Sasuke menggeram karena mendengar Sakura yang membentaknya tanpa sebab. Padahal Sasuke bertanya baik-baik, namun Sakura membalasnya dengan cara membentak dan membuat Sasuke merasa marah sekaligus sedikit sakit disaat bersamaan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau―" ucapan emosi Sasuke terhenti oleh jemari telunjuk Sakura yang menghentikan ucapannya tersebut. Terlihat Sakura yang menutup mata dan menghela nafas "maaf dan tolong jangan ganggu aku" Sakura kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke membuat Sasuke dapat melihat punggung Sakura yang entah mengapa terlihat rapuh dan mungil. Sasuke―

―ingin melindunginya dan memeluk punggung mungil itu dengan lembut seolah-olah mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'

.

.

_Prefektur Shinjuku, Tokyo Japan. Uchiha's house, Sunday 08.30._

Sasuke melihat datar televisi yang terpampang didepannya itu. Sembari memakan tomatnya, Sasuke terus melihat datar televisi tersebut dan telinganya mendengar pertanyaan dari suara yang selalu ia nantikan.

"Uchiha? Kau sudah makan?" Pertanyaan datar dari Sakura membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan menatap Sakura terkejut karena penampilan gadis yang ia anggap anggun itu.

Sakura hanya memakai baju kaos biasa berwarna merah yang panjang lengannya sampai kesiku lengan, dan celana longgar yang berwarna hitam dengan panjang hingga kesiku kaki Sakura . Gadis itu berpenampilan tomboy dan terlihat cuek berbeda dengan kemarin saat disekolah.

"Hn? Kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu?"

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Uchiha" balas Sakura datar membuat Sasuke terkejut karena ke-datar-an ekspresi maupun sifat gadis itu. Ia merasa Sakura yang ada disini bukanlah Sakura yang kemarin ia kenal.

Dimana sifat kelembutan dan keibuan dari gadis itu? Lihat saja, bahkan rambut merah mudanya yang panjangnya sepundak itu diikat dengan cuek dan asal-asalan seolah-olah gadis itu tak mementingkan rambut indah nan uniknya tersebut. Bukankah rambut adalah mahkota para gadis?

Tak mau memperpanjang masalah, Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan menatap dalam _emarld _Sakura "hn"

Tanpa penjelasan apapun, Sakura berjalan kearah dapur dengan cueknya tanpa melihat Sasuke yang terus memperhatikannya.

Ujung bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah senyuman―ah tidak lebih tepatnya seringaian tampan "hn, ternyata gadis itu mempunyai kepribadian ganda eh? Sangat menarik"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

**Author Note ; **

Saya sangat mengharapkan sebuah review dari anda. Mohon memberikan sebuah review untuk menghargai cerita saya ini. Mungkin tak seberapa, namun itu sangat berarti untuk saya. Dan untuk informasi, sekolah di Jepang rata-rata masuk sekolah saat pukul 08.50 untuk lebih lanjutnya, silahkan cari digoogle. Concrit saya terima namun flame(yang tak membangun), maaf akan saya abaikan dan mungkin dihapus.

_Wonderland, 9 December 2014_

_Zoetrope 20 a.k.a wife of Fukuyama Jun's._


End file.
